bad Yumi, bad
by Hamster of DOOOOOOM
Summary: It is fifteen years after Kagome "leaves" forever to her real home. Inuyasha has a kid with someone he doesn't even care for. and this is her view of everything and more after Kagome comes back
1. Default Chapter

I do not own anything from inuyasha... except in my dreams... where I own Inuyasha... yeah... *sigh* If Inuyasha ever seems OOC... I'm really trying to not do that.  
Narrater type POV  
"DADDY...SHIPPOU WON'T LET GO OF ME!!" Yumi yelled for her dad while trying to escape the grasp of Shippou. She could easily get away but she was always afraid of hurting people on accident... something she accuired from her mother. I know what you're all thinking, that I made this story totally obvious by making Inuyasha and Kagome get married and have children. Well, wrong. Yeah, you'll know everything by the end of the story.. or not.. I'll decide later.  
  
Yumi's POV "DAADDDDYYYYY!!!" I yelled again. Shippou was being evil today... I mean, I love him like a brother but sometimes I just wanna shake him so hard he chokes on his spleen. When I was little me and Shippou used to wrestle alot, playfully you know, and alot of times I would hurt him and other people on accident, after about a year I started being really careful. I love being half a demon and all, I wouldn't trade it for anything, but I don't like hurting people I care for. My dad always makes fun of me about it. Considering the fact that if I was like him more I would've just bursted away from shippou, then try to win. Feh, he is such a competitor. But he's the best father in all of... the world. Sometimes he can be strict, but what father isnt. My mom died a month after i was born. My dad never told me anything about her, he always said he didn't wanna talk about it. The only things he ever said was 'The only thing you got from your mother was that she freaked out if she hurt someone on accident.... and her eyes. I'm happy about that becuase her eyes were the only thing I liked about her... and her butt... I liked her butt' OK, so I didn't have to add the last part. But it was fun. So what I'm trying to say was my dad's feelings for my mom were only of lust, and that I grew up without a real mom. Unless you count Shippou, which if you do you are one disturbed little person. Kidding aside, Shippou has been my best friend since I was born. He still has this little scar/ bite mark on his tail from when I was little. And he'll have alot more if he doesnt let go of me.  
"Being overpowered by cute little Shippou are you?" says daddy while walking toward to help me. I give him a glare. Ever since he overheard me reading my diary aloud to myself he hasn't stopped making fun of me about my liking for Shippou.  
"Inuyasha, I was very inprepared for that" Shippou said with his cute little... I mean with a confused look laced with a smile. I didn't say the first thing... Ok. While it is a little of subject I should tell you a few things about myself, besides what you know. Right now I am fourteen years of age. I look almost exactly like a fourteen year old female version of my dad. *so people say* Daily I wear a red Kimono-like-thing, made from the fur of a firerat, got it from my dad. Only on special occasions do i wear my white and pink silk kimono I got from uncle fluffy. When I got it Daddy was confused on why he sent it, considering fluffy hates daddy. I go over to fluffy's alot to see Rin. He doesn't seem to mind though. I'm special.  
"Daddy..." I had started to say, but was interuppted by the sound of someone running. Finally Shippou let go though. "I'M FREE" But my sudden outburst didn't even catch my dad's attention. He sniffed the air, thought for a bit, then sprinted in the direction the sound was coming from.  
"Daddy, wait for me" I yelled running after him. A few feet after I got into the woods, I took a turn. Then I saw my dad much closer than I had expected and had to stop suddenly.  
"Kagome, what are you doing here... you said you were, not gonna come back. I..." Daddy stopped mid-sentence, apparently unaware that I was even here.  
"Inuyasha, I made a mistake. I thought, I could be happier there, away from danger, and that I could just forget about everything that happend. I tried, but I could never forget about... about my feelings." The woman apparently named Kagome said, barely nothing but a slight mumble. I could tell she liked my dad, and was afraid to tell him directly. "It's been fifteen years, and you haven't aged a bit. Lucky you" She let out a hesitant chuckle. This was starting to wierd me out. "Umm... you're wrong. You look just as...lovely as always. And you smell just as good" OOH, daddy's blushing. "Come on, let's go to the village. Sit down and talk" he turns around and finally see's me. He blushes even more. "Yumi, what are you...." "Is that your... daughter?" Kagome asked daddy. "I'll tell you everything, let's just go to the village" *Fast foward to the village* "Kagome, this is Yumi, my daughter. Yumi, this is Kagome, my old friend. Now be a nice little girl and go play with Shippou" taking the hint I left... but only far enough so I could hear what they were saying without them seeing me. Ooh, bad Yumi , bad.  
"So, your married now. Who is it." Kagome asks with a little bit of disapoinment noticible in her voice. "Feh, don't be so quick in guessing. I'm not married, never was." daddy stated, movin a little closer to Kagome. "Then, what about your daughter?" "Well, when you left I went into a slight depression. I just started looking for someone to just make it more bearable that you had left. I guess I just picked the first attractive girl, seduced her, went out with her, and did her. And before you know it here comes little Yumi. She thought I loved her, and I tried to convince myself i was so I wouldn't feel bad. But I did love Yumi, loved her since I first saw her. A little like... never mind." *Mmmm... I smell food.* I sprinted off the tree and headed toward the food. Yeah... i'm pitiful.  
  
I am actually happy with how this turned out. If it ends up all scrunched togathor, I'm sorry, it's not how I wirte it it just ends up like this when I submit it on fanfiction.net. Sorry it's short too. please review, it gives me so much joy. 


	2. the evil song OF DOOM

Yes... I got 1 review ONE. and It was a good one. So let's all give PeeWeeTheParrot a big family hug... for without.. umm... it's review this chapter would never of happend. So.. those of you who hate it... it's all... umm... it's fault. Well... on with the story.  
  
Yumi's POV  
  
"Yummy, yum, yum, yummy, yum" I said after I had eaten. I was hungry and when your hungry everything tastes better than it should. At least for me anyway. Then something hit my brain. 'I wonder what daddy and what's-her-face are doing' So of course I went to go find them. Honestly, you wouldn't think I'd be the type of person to just sit here thinkin' would ya'. While I was walking I noticed something. It's very quiet when your walking by yourself. So, naturally I hum and sing adn do other stuff to fill in the hole that is Evil Silence. And the first song that comes to my mind is.  
  
"Cooking is so fun, cooking is so fun. Now it's time to take a break and see what we have done." I hum and sing for about...hmm... I'll say ten minutes. Even though it was only like, three, I can say ten 'cause it sounds more... dramatic. I found them taking a walk towards the forest. Of course wanting privacy. I would tell you what my thoughts were on why they wanted privacy but, I wanna keep it PG rated. Yes, blame me and my perverted little brain. But it's not my fault...yes, I think you all know who's fault it is. yup, you're right, Miroku. Yes, he touched me too many times and I caught his pervy-ness. Not that way you sick freakin' wierdo. ANYWAY. they sat down on a fallen tree. Being my most sneaky I listen to thier conversation. Yes, I'm a foul little girl aren't I.  
  
"Inuyasha, I've thought about it alot. I know I would be alot happier here, in this time. I have more friends, and I have...I have you Inuyasha" Yeah... I know... corny aint it. Well, I must admit it's hard not to be corny when telling someone you love them... unless you're the kind of person who's really blunt... then it just sounds funny. I could tell daddy was blushing... or something.   
  
"Kagome, ummm, you see, I like you alot too, and I know you didn't like the whole 'other woman' thing. It's just... I don't think you could make it living here. I know you're strong and can take care of yourself, but.... you're so used to the whole... you know what I mean." daddy stumbled a bit. I realy don't know WHY he had to bring up mom, it just, didnt fit into the conversation.  
  
"Yes I do Inuyasha, but like I said, i've thought about this alot. I would live here, and take monthly trips back home, to see family. I really could live here with you Inuyasha. We could be... a family." Tsk Tsk Tsk. She has to much time on her hands to be thinking so much.  
  
"Ok Kagome, we'll do it. But we're not a 'family' yet ok. That'll come later" Daddy said to Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha... you've really changed. I kinda like it ya' know" Kagome blushed a bit.  
  
"Yea... thank that brat over there" he pointed right at me. They both laughed while I just stood there. I didn't know he knew I was there. They walked back to the village, holding hands. It's kinda disturbing ya know.  
  
Sorry it's so short. I was tired. and I know... horible OOC. well I hope you like and PLEASE REVIEW... there won't be another chapter unless I get a review on it. 


End file.
